<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Curse of Fire Aspect by PetraMysticaCLXV</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27712823">The Curse of Fire Aspect</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetraMysticaCLXV/pseuds/PetraMysticaCLXV'>PetraMysticaCLXV</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anarchy, Angst, Blood and Injury, Bombs, Burns, Character Death, Fire, Gen, Manberg-Pogtopia War on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:28:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>665</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27712823</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetraMysticaCLXV/pseuds/PetraMysticaCLXV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Philza did not kill his son. Yet many other things say otherwise.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dave | Technoblade &amp; Toby Smith | Tubbo &amp; Wilbur Soot &amp; TommyInnit &amp; Phil Watson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Curse of Fire Aspect</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello! I exported this from my tumblr which is why it is quite shaky, and very short. I made some edits of course. But I hope you'll still be able to enjoy this ^_^</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The father of four <strike>(now three)</strike> appeared behind the second son.</p><p>The first one raining down bloodshed to the youngest two. The winged guardian did not have them by blood, but by bond. He cared for them, and now he lets them grow on their own.</p><p>One became a king of an empire, together with him, his son became the bane of many powerful duelists.</p><p>The second is brightest star amongst the galaxy full of it. Inspiration to many things, music, and action. His second son also became a king on his own, making a nation meant for peace to prosper.</p><p>His third, still young, yet so brave. His smiles are the brightest, his cheers are always the loudest. So many bolts of arrow hit his boy, yet unwavering he would always stand up again.</p><p>Last, but definitely not the least. The new color of their life, green and new, yet he is the most wonderful. His intellect, prowess and loyalty. He may chase down bees, but his mind is a maze only known to himself, they may found him in a box by the highways, yet the road they always traverse in is always the happiest. </p>
<hr/><p>Philza did not kill Wilbur.</p><p>His mind says otherwise, his never dying heart may say otherwise. But truthfully, the undying maker of worlds did not kill his son. He cannot. No matter how the announcements say that he did.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>BOOM! </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>His son, Wilbur bumped the button, he destroyed his very own hardwork, his symphony, his legacy. With just a swing of a limb.</p><p>Wilbur will also die by a swing, a swing of a sword.</p><p>Philza always hated Fire Aspect, the way it works. With how always he is close to danger, flames may be powerful, but when it touches you, you yourself also burn.</p><p>His son. His sweetest son, Wilbur Soot, founder and first president of L'manberg, maker of songs and cries. The younger brothers aspire to be him, a someone to look up to.</p><p>But this Wilbur may not be the Wilbur they usually know, he is still Wilbur, but he is touched by something. Technoblade quoted someone, maybe its Machiavelli, he's not sure its most likely not Machiavelli, "Absolute power, corrupts absolutely", said brother also dooms the crater that is left of the nation with monstrous withers, while bombarding everyone not careful enough with rockets that can blast you to your next life.</p><p> </p><p>Wilbur shakily holds the diamond sword, it shines with enchantments.</p><p>Philza hated it when he saw Fire Aspect engraved on its hilt. Wilbur grabs his father's hands, he makes the one who took care of him hold the sword he most hated thightly.</p><p>"Kill me, Phil," Wilbur begged, there are voices his head, he can't hear properly, he can't even see properly, maybe its the glasses, but the lights dance in and out with colors that makes him want to puke.</p><p>"I won't kill you, you're my son, Wil," tears makes the winged man's eyes blur his vision.</p><p>"You're my son. YOU'RE MY SON!" he hopes his shout can be hear loud and clear. But what everyone hears are nothing but explosions.</p><p>He grips the sword tightly, ready to throw it away as far as possible, as far as his strength can throw the wretched stupid fire aspect sword.</p><p>Philza swings the sword.</p><p>He swears Wil was far enough.</p><p>But the weapon found its way to Wil's artery on his wrist. It was already red with rubbing, then it became a source of a crimson waterfall. Wilbur caught ablaze.</p><p>Philza cannot catch the gravest injury, he threw away the cursed sword, he's panicking, he embraces his son who is still burning, he also catches fire but he does not mine. When the fire ended, his second son is dead. The sword is strong enough to cut, but its fire is weak, too weak to seal wounds.</p><p>Wounds that will forever be carved by a father's heart.</p>
<hr/><p>[Wilbur Soot is slain by Ph1lza]</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>